


A Sweet Revenge, A Bitter Payback

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Badass!Loki, M/M, Revenge, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a Tumblr request:</p><p>Loki gets all he ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Revenge, A Bitter Payback

“Loki Odinson, kneel before your king!" bellows the guard who's got his hand painfully clamped on Loki's upper right arm. After shooting a poisonous glance at the man over his damned metal mouthguard, Loki returns Odin's one-eyed stare.

His shouts of _"I'm not a son of Odin!"_ come out as muffled grunts. He exhales sharply, letting his shoulders drop, not in defeat, but merely out of exhaustion from trying to control the angry quivering. Thor is standing beside Odin all proud, and smug. Gods, what Loki would give to sock him right in his big Asgardian face. 

"Loki Odinson... you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your selfishness and stupidity, you've opened both Asgard and Midgard, two peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your birthright, and your right to call Asgard home! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

With a mighty thump of Gungnir, a dizzying swirl of white and blue encircles Loki, and all he can make out are two things: Thor's last plead for Odin to reconsider, and Thor's stupid heart breaking in his stupid chest.

\--

He awakens to find himself in the barren, snowy lands of Jotunheim, broken and still breaking. His breathes come unevenly as he realizes his blasted muzzle has at least been taken off, and he gets used to being able to breathe through his mouth again. In shallow swallows, he sucks in the refreshing cool air, feeling his magic tingling in his fingertips, returning to him, and alert.

He amuses himself by thinking this isn't really punishment at all. He was free, he could speak, he had his magic... He could flee - 

Oh.

Rubbing his head to calm the pain that was spreading through his temples, he frowned at the fact Odin had given back his power, but with restrictions. Any means of teleporting and making rifts before realms was cut off from him, and any attempt was met with a mind-splitting migraine.

No matter. He was still free, and more content being out in the open air than being trapped in a Midgardian cell, or Asgard's prisons.  
He could be... Could he be? Happy? Was that a possibility?

And just as Loki was about to indulge in this thought, the ground quaked beneath him with the footsteps of a dozen frost giants.

\--

"Father! How could you do such a thing! He is your son! he is my brother!"

"Quit being foolish, boy! Your stay on Midgard has made you blind yet again. Do you not remember your own banishment? Do you not recall the humbling that your hot head so desperately needed?"

Thor shut up immediately. It had been a difficult time, but he had found his way. He had found his way, and now he prayed Loki could do the same, and that would be a swell thought if prayers actually worked and Loki wasn't Loki. Thor knew better.

Loki won't change. He won't change for Asgard, for Odin, not even for Thor and _especially_ not for himself. But as it stood, Thor was Loki's best chance. A sliver of a chance, smaller than the most wane moon, but it was still better than pure blackness.

\--

Loki rifled through the belongings of the fallen frost giants, picking at what he pleased, wrapping himself in a fur pelt over his thin slacks. The fight was surprisingly one-sided... In Loki's favour. He didn't even bother with a hologram trick this time, preferring to smite them on the spot, or shoot balls of green water-proof fire, considering it was his favourite spell. His old, beaten up armour was cast aside, more black and burnt than its former glorious green and gold. He was wearing under armour, simple and black, and it was enough to keep him warm. He carried his horned helmet under one arm, holding a fabric bag over one shoulder with his loot, and made his way to the castle, confidence at an all-time high.

Behind his stride laid twelve, moaning giants trying to nurse their damaged limbs and damaged pride at being taken by such a runt.

When Loki approached, he cursed Odin once more for taking away his ability to teleport, the journey on foot was not only tiring, but far too bland and treacherous. He'd nearly fallen into about ten different holes, dodged a collapsing building, and barely managed avoiding being impaled by a giant icicle. Needless to say, he was in a no-nonsense mood when he arrived at the palace, and his frown slipped even further when he saw the slob on the throne. The Hall was humming with the activity of so many Jotnar

__**_This_** is Laufey's replacement? Loki thinks with a snort. 

"Hey!" he shouts, drawing the attention of the entire hall. It didn't intimidate him in the least. In fact, he kind of thrived off knowing that he was in fact, the centre of attention. 

"Who dares to interrupt the great Helblindi," the "king" boomed. 

"Who dares to pretend to be the rightful king?" Loki retorted, rather cheekily. Murmurs spread among the other frost giants now. Who was this? Why was he so small? What is an Asgardian doing here? What does he know? Those who spotted the helmet knew better - that this was going to be a fight to the death for the throne, and chances were, they'd have another new king. 

"Speak your name." 

"I have many, but let me start with Liesmith, God of Mischief and Chaos, Silver Tongue, ring any bells?" Loki didn't pause for a breath, "Or perhaps you know me as the infamous Loki Odinson who betrayed all of Asgard, stripped of the name... Truly, I am Loki Laufeyson, heir to the throne of Jotunheim." He let the last few words sink in, and chaos broke free - just the way Loki liked it. His words were not light, and they had one true purpose. 

He grinned triumphantly, eyes never leaving the figure upon his throne as the guards and workers scattered around the hall, distancing themselves from the challenger, whose words just invited the king to a duel. 

Helblindi stood, unfolding his true height as he took long, proud strides towards Loki. 

"Accepted, you puny god." 

Loki flashed him a dazzling, evil smile. 

"Let us begin, then." Completely disregarding the fact they were inside, Loki let his powers shine, oh how he spent his days as captive yearning for the chance to wield his magic like Thor wields Mjolnir. The power surging through him was heavenly, his adrenaline sweet and welcomed as streams of magic flew around him.

Helblindi was no match, there just wasn't a chance. Whip after whip of startling pain, Helblindi fell to his knees before he could even land an attack on the pint-sized twerp in front of him. He snarled in defiance - he refused to be defeated, but he could barely keep his eyes open against the blinding flashes of bright light and colour, the scorching pain of fire or the sting of thorns, and even the sub-freezing cold of enchanted ice. He could feel the cuts along his arms, he could feel himself sinking to both knees. 

He could feel the warmth trickling over his skin thick and viscous, and then pouring, spilling.  
He could feel the blackness tugging at his will.  
He could feel the smugness that was Loki all around him as he blinked slowly. 

Blink. Loki was making his way over to him. 

Blink. He was cold. Cold, even for a frost giant. 

Blink. Pale blue fingers in front of him - lighter blue than the rest of them - Loki's. Loki's fingers. 

Bli- he let the blackness take him. His eyes closed for the last time. 

Loki stood over his win, fingertips lightly padding the eyelids of the lifeless giant beneath him. He closed his eyes and whispered short words, and the audience gasped. 

Large ribbons of soft cloth enveloped their fallen king, wrapping him in a decent manner, a wreath of evergreen placed above him. 

When Loki opened his eyes once more, he stared defiantly at the crowd: a silent challenge for anyone to step forth. 

But instead, they bowed. They bowed to his power, they bowed to his name, and they bowed to his actions. Fighting for the throne was not uncommon, but preservation afterwards was beyond rare. 

They murmured, their gathered voices in a synchronized hum "All hail the King." 

No words could describe the grin that crawled upon Loki's face. As the guards came to take Helblindi's body away, Loki stripped himself of his clothing, of his Aesir mask, stripped everything he could from his former life of pain and shadows, for today, he would start anew, and reign as the rightful King of Jotunheim. 

\--

"Your Majesty," the guards said in unison, dropping to one knee with a closed fist over their hearts, bowing their heads. 

"Speak," Loki said calmly, toying with his new weapon - a gold scythe, enchanted with a never-dulling blade that could shorten an duplicate itself. 

"A disturbance by the cliffs, the Bifrost has been activated. Sentries stand guard around the landing site." 

Loki's calm face remained deadpan, red eyes staring ahead. "Tell them to fall back. They won't fair too well against our unwelcomed visitor." 

With a simple nod, the guards rushed to carry out Loki's orders, not daring to question them, or how he could possibly know who it was. All who looked at Loki could see he wasn't worried. All who looked closer could see the slightest flash of anger in those deep, blood red eyes of his. 

\--

"Brother! Show yourself!" came the mighty roar of the golden warrior. He was panting, the cold air resisting Thor's need to breathe, attacking his lungs instead. 

The area was deserted - too quiet for Thor's liking. He knew this. He knew it from the first time he came to Jotunheim unwelcomed, alongside his friends and brother. A pang of guilt flared in his chest. _Loki, my brother. If it had not been for that trip, maybe you would still be with us. In Asgard, smiling and happy._ He tried his best to control his urge to cry as he trekked forward in the blizzard, until the castle came into sight. He had been on foot until now, worried the storm might carry him in an awry direction, but with his eyes locked onto his target, he swung Mjolnir around and took off. 

There was a mass in front of the palace, a large rectangle of dark blue and brown. When Thor flew closer, he saw. 

A barricade of Jotnar. And at its lead, the smallest of them all, adorned with gold. Thor stopped mid-flight to gape when he saw the too-familiar golden horns upon the helmet of their leader. 

A grave mistake. Thor found himself plummeting to the ground, Mjolnir out of his grasp, and landed with an aching thump. As he regained his posture, he saw, very clearly, the glint of wickedness in Loki's eyes as he received a mischievous grin. 

"Why hello... Brother." the last word was filled with poison, and lashed out at Thor - literally. He winced in pain, bringing his shaking hand to his cheek. Warmth met his fingertips as he smeared blood across his cheekbone. 

"Loki, we don't have to do this." Thor pleaded. 

"Oh, I think we do, Thor." Loki's voice was colder than the snow upon the ground, sending shivers through Thor's body. He knew that tone all too well. He had heard it when Loki wreaked havoc on the Avengers, he heard it when the Chitauri came through the portal. 

"Please," Thor tried once last time - before a blast of heat engulfed him and he felt himself on fire. 

"Fight me." He steadied his hands on his scythe. Thor reluctantly got to his feet, somewhat ungracefully, summoning Mjolnir. The leather was comforting in his hand. 

"I don't want to," Thor barely managed before a bolt of magic came flying at him. He deflected quickly with Mjolnir, cursing himself for almost being too slow. 

The waves of Jotnar behind Loki stirred, but Loki waved them off, "Do not worry, my people. I do not wish for my ignorant not-brother to harm any of you. Allow your king to protect you." 

Thor's stomach twisted at Loki's words. _His people? Not-brother? King?_ Before he could think things through, Loki was already making quick work. He parried with his weapon, and Thor was terrified of how hard Loki was driving it. The weapon was unsettling to Thor, the blade all too wide and shiny as if it were forged new every day, it's long, slender curves matching its wielder. Yes, the weapon and Loki were made for each other, as Thor and Mjolnir were. This was going to be the fight of Thor's lifetime. 

Blow after blow, Thor barely managed to escape, yet he could not manage to land one on Loki. He panicked. Never before had Loki been able to withstand him in close-range combat, and never before had Loki chosen physical sparring over his magic. Thor wondered why this was - has Loki been hiding this the whole time? Or had he gained an impressive amount of skill? Was his magic not as strong? 

As if reading his mind, Loki snarled. "You're not even worth my efforts, I wouldn't waste my magic on you." With that he tossed his scythe in the air, letting it shorten, break evenly, and grow another too-shiny blade. Two war scythes in hand, Loki had never looked more terrifying. His blue chest was bare, with each breath sending a ripple over the muscled flesh. 

Thor got up again - something he was doing a lot of in this battle - and swayed ever so slightly. But Loki caught it nonetheless. He let out an animalistic cry, which the crowd around him echoed encouragingly. 

Thor found himself flying back into the snow after swinging Mjolnir and connecting with nothing. He felt the back of both blades pressed against his throat, not allowing him to make any noise but a small whimper of defeat. 

"I could have done it all," Loki said, repeating his last words before he dropped from the Bifrost all those years ago, knowing it would draw on Thor's pain. 

"And now, I have." He stood up to let three of his guards take hold of the weakened Thor. 

"Lock him up, and tie him to the foot of my bed. I haven't seen him bleed enough." 

He turned to walk away, the mighty cries of victory greeting him. The Jotnar loved him, they sang praises for him. Thor was led after him, greeted by a chorus of curses and death wishes. He felt his stomach tighten. 

_No, no, no!_ This wasn't how it supposed to go. Thor was here to talk to him, to comfort him about Odin's punishment and to assure Loki he wasn't ever alone... But Loki figured that out for himself, didn't he? 

\--

Later than night, Thor turned his attention to the quiet click of the door. Loki was making his way over, eerily quiet, his bare feet making no sound. The soft ruffling of the fur pelt he wore was the only noise in the room. 

Thor had been kneeling on the floor beside Loki's grand bed for hours, his knees were throbbing in pain, all of his injuries from his battle screaming to be attended to. His hands were still bound behind his back, the rope thick and sturdy, tying him to the bed. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Thor asked angrily. 

Loki's face gave nothing away, naturally. He simply stalked over to Thor, and glared at him. 

"Isn't it beautiful how things turned out?" he asked rhetorically. "Everything I ever wanted. A kingdom. Power. Peasants. And you, quivering beneath me in defeat. Tell me, Thor... how does it feel to be everything I used to be?" 

Thor flinched at the venom of his words, "I would never have done this to you, I -" 

"REALLY?" Loki backhanded him harshly. Thor grimaced in pain as Loki continued. "You didn't let your friends throw me around and try to kill me? You didn't put me in shackles and slap a blasted muzzle on me? Can you honestly say you didn't do all of that to me? You didn't stand by and watch Odin banish me to this place? At least when he banished you to Midgard, I spoke! I spoke for you! What have you done for me?!" 

By now, his eyes were wide, fury swimming around in the pools of red. "All I ever wanted was to be your equal... But now, I much like being above you. So far above you." 

Then he dropped his fur pelt, and Thor's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. 

"For all the years I have suffered by your hands, you will repay me." The bounds on Thor's hand loosened and fell away. 

Thor was frozen on the spot until Loki's hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and growled, "Do it." 

Afraid of further consequences, Thor tentatively reached for Loki's member, his rough calloused hands upon Loki's smooth cock. He worked slowly, still unsure and caught off guard with how calm this scenario was. That he didn't mind. That deep inside, all he ever wanted was to be Loki's equal too. 

"Loki," he said, finding his voice again. 

"Mmm?" his head was tilted back, eyes closed as if letting his guard down. Thor knew better than that. 

"For all the years you have suffered by my hands... let me repay you more than this," Thor failing to keep his voice even. To prevent himself from making a bigger fool of himself, he filled his mouth with Loki's hardening member. 

Loki hissed, and gave a yank at Thor's hair before opening his eyes to stare down at the sight. Thor's lips were stretched around him, his mouth hot and abundantly wet. It was a delicious sight for Loki, thriving on the control and dominance as Thor's eyes screwed up in concentration, trying not to choke on his gagging. 

"Enough," he snapped as he yanked Thor's head back, watching his brother gasp for air, his reddened cheeks inflating and deflating with every effort. 

He lifted Thor by his hair, rewarded with a grunt of pain, and tossed him onto the bed. With Thor landing on his hands and knees, Loki wasted no time. He nudged at Thor's opening. 

"No! Wait!" Thor begged, panic in his voice, head light and spinning. 

"There is no mercy, no love in war." Loki said coldly as he pushed, and an inch in he felt the friction grabbing at him. The burn was torment for Thor, "Brother, please!" 

"Be quiet, turn around," Loki ordered. Thor obeyed, and took Loki in his mouth again. Loki was less harsh this time, allowing Thor to take his time, gathering saliva to coat Loki's cock. 

"As you were," Loki commanded again. 

Thor shuffled another 180 degrees to allow Loki access again, thankful for the thick spit he left on Loki's immense, throbbing cock, yet knowing it still wouldn't be enough. He bit his lip in agony as he felt Loki stretch him all over again, muffling his cries in the bedsheets. As Loki bottomed himself, Thor thought he was going to explode, letting a thunderous moan, and his own seed spill across the bedsheets. He whimpered as Loki kept ravaging his sensitive body. 

Catching Thor by surprise, Loki pulled out entirely, flipped him over with ease and shot himself back in, making Thor cry out once again. 

When he looked into Loki's eyes, he saw Loki had lied as usual. There was love, no matter how much Loki tried to hide it. 

Thor pulled Loki in closer by the neck. "I could not have asked for a better first." 

Loki stopped momentarily, letting the words compute before picking up his savage pace again. His thrusts were throwing Thor against the headboards, which he didn't mind at all. Loki's hands were clasped tightly around the wooden headboard for leverage. 

"You look beautiful like this," Thor continued, meaning every word. 

All his life, Loki looked for acceptance, for admiration, for love. It was no wonder the words pushed him over the edge as his arms grew weak and dropped on either side of Thor's head as he slumped forward, quivering from his orgasm. Panting, he strained not to show Thor any weakness, even in this moment. But Thor knew anyway, he knew the desire to drop and rest after such a release - he had just done so a few moments before. He lovingly pulled Loki down, embracing him. 

**Loki didn't fight this time.**


End file.
